The Inmoral
by God Dragon of kingdom
Summary: Tskimi siempre fue querido por todos, mientras que a Tsuna solo un numero reducido de personas lo quisieron, que pasara cuando Reborn llega y elige al hermano equivocada para ser el décimo líder de la mafia Vongola
1. Chapter 1: Fragments

Tskimi siempre fue querido por todos (al menos eso es lo que el creía) desde su madre asta su novia incluso nezu-sensei sip el mismo profesor que odia a todo el mundo

 _¿pero y su hermano gemelo?_

 _¿también era querido?_

* * *

-Kimi despierta y ven a desayunar- dijo Nana Sawada mientras despertaba a su querido hijo Tskimi olvidando total mente de que debía de despertar a su otro hijo -si mama- dijo mientras se despertaba el gemelo que todos quieren - **que bueno se siente que todos me quieran si se que el no me quiere pero a quien le importa un maldito dame como, sigo sin saber como es que somos hermanos y peor ser hermanos gemelos** \- pensaba con arrogancia Tskimi.

Suena el sonido de la puerta de entrada, Tsukimi viaja a abrir la puerta sabiendo que posiblemente sea su novia Kyoko Sasagawa es la que esta tocando. Como supuso su novia era quien estaba tocando obviamente la dejo pasar para que acompañase a su madre y a el en el desayuno.

* * *

Se puede ver como un bebe usando traje se encuentra delante de una gran puerta de madera -mas vale que no me ayas llamado por una idiotez NONO- dijo con vos autoritaria -descuida Reborn solo te quiero encomendar un trabajo. elige cual de los gemelos sawada merece ser el décimo Vongola y entrenarlo- dijo con una gran sonrisa el noveno pensando que el mejor hitman del mundo va a eligir la mejor obsion.

Reborn ya con su misión y los archivos de información acerca de los dos sawada partió en dirección a Nanimori, Japón la ciudad donde viven los dos gemelos.

* * *

En el bosque se pueden ver dos siluetas una era el precepto de el instituto Nanimori y la otra era el hermano de tskimi ambos estaban muy cansados y por los arboles destruidos y los hoyos que avía en el suelo se podía ver que acabaron de tener una pelea.

-No esperaba menos de ti omnivoro, pero ahora ay que ir asía el instituto te veo donde siempre ts-omnivoro ve con lluvia- dijo Hibari mientras partía asía su destino, mientras que el castaño solo levanto la mirada viendo al cielo done pasa un avión **-interesante-** pensó mientras sonreía y levantaba la mano izquierda para poder ver el anillo que llevaba puesto.

* * *

 _ **y listo esta es la primera parte de la historia la idea de este capitulo es presentar los primeros tres puntos de vista se los pueden considerar que son los fragmentos de la historia de la saga y cada ves que empieza una saga nueva voy a realizar episodio así que sea para que se agan una idea de los diferentes puntos de vista que va a tener esa saga.**_

 _ **Tsuki en un principio solo sera una amenaza no llegara a ser un enemigo asta que pase algo que ese el EVENTO X pero tengan en cuenta que asta que pase ese evento el no sera mas que una presunta amenaza díganme cuando creen que sera el EVENTO X?**_

 _ **Tsuna va a tener un total de tres maneras de actuar aunque a medida que pase la historia va a ir pasando de que cada uno de las personalidades va a ser la dominante, por estas primeras sagas no tienen como dominante a la personalidad que mostró su fragmento adivinen¿cuales son las tres personalidades de Tsuna?, ¿cual creen que uso en el fragmento? y ¿ cual es la dominante durante estas sagas? Hibari menciona una de esas personalidad**_ **es**


	2. Chapter 2: The predator

**_Nikopeluca: te acercaste pero no el evento x es la saga que le sigue a la de los anillos ya que en el evento x se necesita de la existencia de una alianza con Xaxus de parte de uno de los hermanos y durante la saga de los anillos por obvias razones Xanxus no aria ningún tipo de_** ** _alianza._**

 ** _Irara: me es muy difícil no darme cuenta de los errores de ortografía cuando escribo el corrector suele marcarme todas las oraciones, suelen decirme que tengo que mejorara mi ortografía, con lo de gramática intento hacerlo lo mejor posible_**

* * *

 **PREDATOR**

* * *

siempre sentí envidia de mi hermano el nació primero (unos 10 segundos para ser exactos) y tiene una capacidad gigantesca para mejorar (aunque el no lo sabe) por eso siempre me encargue de poner todo mi esfuerzo en superarlo al principio todo fue de manera muy sana asta que lo espesaron a comparar conmigo siendo yo siempre mejo.

Fui tan feliz cuando lo vi a el llorar porque lo molestaban por ser inferior a mi desde entonces siempre me encargue de que sufra mucho, pero toda vía hubo un momento en el que me sentí mas que feliz fue cuando me volví el novio de Kyoko supe que el estaba enamorado de Kyoko así que fui con Kyoko y pues le dije que sea mi novia ella por supuesto asepto, siempre recordare como mama me estaba felicitando por eso solo para de felicitarme para poder retarlo a el por estar llorando por una razón que mama no escucho, pero yo si sabia que era porque estaba saliendo con la chica que le gustaba , aunque nuestra relación de hermanos empeoro en es momento.

Conseguí lo que quería cuando me di cuenta que mama ni siquiera se acordaba de el, desde entonces se que no pasaba mucho tiempo en casa, siempre el primero en despertar , bañarse y desayunar, para irse a la escuela donde era molestado por todos, ...

* * *

era el inicio de un nuevo día los rayos del sol hicieron despertar a un castaño que escucho un grito,-Kimi despierta y ven a desayunar-dijo Nana Sawada mientras despertaba a su querido hijo Tskimi olvidando total mente de que debía de despertar a su otro hijo-si mama-dijo mientras se despertaba el gemelo que todos quieren - **que bueno se siente que todos me quieran si se que el no me quiere pero a quien le importa un maldito dame como, sigo sin saber como es que somos hermanos y peor ser hermanos gemelos** -pensaba con arrogancia Tskimi.

Suena el sonido de la puerta de entrada, Tskimi baja a abrir la puerta sabiendo que posiblemente sea su novia Kyoko Sasagawa es la que esta tocando la puerta. Como supuso su novia era quien estaba tocando obviamente, la dejo pasar para que acompañase a su madre y a el en el desayuno.

luego de el desayuno tanto Tsukimi como Kyoko salieron de la casa asia la escuela.-Tski que pasa se te ves muy preocupado,no me gusta verte así-dijo preocupada por su novio la Sasagawa mientras caminaban en directorio al instituto-no te preocupes, no es nada solo siento que algo bueno me pasara pero no se que es-le dijo el chico para tranquilizarla- **mas vale que el no tenga relación alguna con esta sensación-** pensó tskimi con cierto enojo, el resto de el camino fue en completo silencio.

* * *

Una ves en la clase nos sentamos en nuestro respectivo asiento se puede ver en los asientos de le fondo a alguien muy parecido a Tskimi ser molestado, Tskimi solo se limito a esbozar una sonrisa.

- **me encanta verlo sufrir es un sentimiento tan gratificante-** pensó Tskimil a puerta de el aula se abre dejando ver a Mochida-hey, Tskimi quieres venir a ver la competencia de kendo después de clases-dijo el amigo de Tskimi-mmm, claro total no tengo nada que aser-.

* * *

Mientras acompañaba a Mochida al dojo donde se iba a llevar acabo el torneo vi a mi hermano Tsuna ablando con Hibari Kyoka, si bien me sorprendí por eso, ese mismo día ubo algo que me sorprendió aun mas fue lo que paso después del torneo mientra iba yendo para casa.

* * *

El recorrido fue callado asta que Tskimi escucho un llanto, se acerco a donde escucho el llanto en donde vio a un niño llorando por estar perdido-que sucede porque lloras-pregunto con preocupación Tskimi-me perdí, no encuentro a mi hermano , por favor ayúdeme a encontrar a mi hermano-dijo el niño mientras lloraba fuertemente, Tskimi acompaño a el niño asta el parque ya que según lo que dijo el mismo niño este es el ultimo lugar donde estuvo con su hermano.

Pero se escucho el sonido de un disparo-corre aléjate puede ser peligroso si te quedas aquí-le grito preocupado Tskimi a el niño mientras se escuchaban mas y mas disparos, -chiassssu-le dijo un bebe con traje a el castaño minutos luego de que se terminaran de escuchar los disparos.

* * *

 ** _Y este es el capitulo 2, e de aclarar que si bien Tsuna es la mejor obpsion para ser el décimo líder de Vongola, Tskimi sigue siendo una buena persona para ser el líder de la mafia._**

 ** _Esta primera saga tiene un total de 7 capítulos de los cuales ya vimos tanto el primero como el segundo siendo estos el anterior y este respectivamente, siendo que el siguiente sera el episodio de Tsuna , despumes sera el de un personaje misterioso, después el de reborn y finalizando con unas segundas partes de el episodio de Tskimi y de el de Tsuna respectivamente._**

 ** _El personaje misterioso es uno de los que serán guardianes de Tsuna siendo también que en esta historia sera el primero en decir de manera directa que es uno de los guardianes de Tsuna este personaje en la serie original también es guardián de Tsuna. Quien creen que puede ser?_**

 ** _Y para finalizar como se mostró en este capitulo Tskimi no es alguien malo al menos de momento no tengo pensado aser nada para que se muestre una faceta malvada en el._**


	3. NOTA

**_ESTA NOTA ES PARA EXPLICAR COMO SE VAN A LLEVAR A CABO LAS DISTINTAS HISTORIAS QUE PUBLICARE._**

* * *

 ** _HISTORIAS ACTIVAS:_**

 ** _THE INMORAL:SU DESARROLLO SE ARA DE MANERA LENTA PERO LA HISTORIA SERA ALGO QUE ASTA EL MOMENTO NO E LLEGADO A VER EN HISTORIAS DE KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN._**

 ** _LA DURACIÓN SERA LARGA Y CONTARA CON 11 SAGAS SIENDO ESTAS; THE BIGINING (ES LA SAGA ACTUAL)-GUARDIANS-LAST FLAME (SAGA DE MOKURO)-SKY TRAINING-VONGOLA, LIMIT, VARIA AND TRUTH RING BATTLE-REALITY FIGHT-THE FUTURE-ARCOBALENO VS FAMIGLIA-THE EARTH AND THE NIGHTS-BATTLE FOR THE CURSE (ARCO FINAL DEL MANGA)-THE UNLIMITED BATTLE FOR VONGOLA(SAGA FINAL DEL FIC)._**

 ** _EL DRAGÓN, EL HIELO Y LA HADA: SERA DE CORTA DURACIÓN Y TARDARA EN DESARROLLARSE POR TEMAS DE QUE ESTARÁ ESCRITA EN RIMAS._**

* * *

 ** _HISTORIAS POR EMPESAR DESAROLLO:_**

 ** _FAIRY HUNT: SE ENPESARA SU DESAROLLO UNA VES TERMINADO EL MANGA DE FAIRY TAIL. SERA UN FIC DE LARGA DURACIÓN._**

 ** _FAIRY RING: SERA UN CROSSOVER ENTRE KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN Y FAIRY TAIL. SERA DE LARGA DURACIÓN._**

* * *

 ** _SIEMPRE QUE EN UNA HISTORIA DIGA QUE VA A AVER HIATUS (NO VOY A ESTAR ESCRIBIENDO NADA DE ESA HISTORIA) DURANTE LA DURACIÓN DEL MISMO PUEDEN MANDAR PREGUNTAS Y SI PARA EL FINAL DEL HIATUS AY SUFICIENTE PREGUNTAS ABRA UN PREGUNTAS Y RESPUESTAS (ESTO DE LOS HIATUS SOLO SE APLICARA ÚNICAMENTE EN LAS HISTORIAS LARGAS)._**


	4. Chapter 3: The Shadow

**_Nikopeluca: error otra ves, el arco de el evento x es el que le puse de nombre reality fight y es un arco total y completamente propio y el caso de el guardián tampoco asestarte el cuando salga el próximo episodio sabrás quien es, mira Gokudera ni siquiera sera un guardián de Tsuna, así que dime ¿quien crees que yo diside que sea el guardián de la tormenta de Tsuna? como ayuda te diré que es una chica que va a la misma clase de Tsuna y es amiga de la novia de Tskimi_**

 _ **Tanya Denali Cullen Masen: apreciaría la ayuda pero por mi manera de trabajar te tendría que decir la premisa de varios arcos argumentales futuros pero si no te importa eso mándame un mensaje privado para tener una conversación mas profunda sobre el tema**_

* * *

 **shadow**

* * *

Siempre quise saber porque me odia tanto mi hermano si yo nunca fui un bueno para nada mientras que mi hermano siempre fue el mejor el que no necesita esforzarse para conseguir algo (que tan equivocado estaba), alguien dígame porque yo soy quien tubo que sufrir durante toda su vida aunque no todo fue negro en mi vida.

* * *

Uno de estos momentos en los que mi vida tuvo un negro muy penetrante fue cuando EL descubrió quien me gustaba pero lo que mas me dolió de eso no fue que lo descubriera ni tampoco fue cuando vi como EL iba ,le pedía a Kyoko que salga con el y ella aceptase estando delante mio, no lo que de verdad mas dolió fue como mama no solo lo felicitaba sino que me dijera "-Niño deja de llorar que no ves como Tskimi consigo una hermosa novia, mejor anda y encerrarte asta que dejes de llorar tu llanto es muy molesto-" esas palabras junto con la sonrisa que tenia mi hermano mientras SU MADRE me castigaba quedaron muy marcadas en mi alma, esa noche fue la ves que me prometí ami mismo no volver a amar a nadie y también fue la primera ves que escape de casa, ademas de ser cuando encontré esos anillos, junto a ellos avía una carta que asta luego de 8 años no supe que existía y menos la legue leer asta 9 años después de encontrar los anillos.

* * *

existió un momento en el que la luz a mi vida llego, en es momento algo se marco en mi alma la primera ves que pude llamar a alguien un amigo, allí fue cuando conocí a quien durante un tiempo llame niebla, a hibari kyoka.

Era un día muy calmado las aves cantaban y el sol brillaba, pero en el bosque entre los arboles se puede ver una cabaña, esta cabaña poseía una cocina bien preparada, dos cuartos en el segundo piso cada cuarto poseía su propio baños uno de estos cuartos tenia 3 camas mientras que el otro poseía un total de 6 camas, en el primer piso se encontraba un baño y el cuarto para huéspedes también en ese mismo piso se puede ver un comedor que al igual que todo el resto de la cabaña se encontraba muy bien decorado teniendo unas estanterías llena de libros, una chimenea en la misma pared en las paredes continuas se encontraban distintas pinturas antiguas colgando y en el centro de la habitación se encontraba una mesa grande lo suficiente grande como para que se sienten asta 20 personas.

en esa habitación comía con calma un niño de unos 8 años que ase 2 años avía llegado a esa cabaña en ella encontró unos anillos, y desde que encontró la cabaña ese horrible día todos los días sin falta estuvo yendo solo a la cabaña, allí aprendió a cocinar sin la ayuda de nadie, ya que a nadie le importaba ese niño, luego de terminar de comer y haber limpiado lo que ensucio se dispuso a agarrar un libro para ponerse a leer, al igual que muchas beses le paso al niño el día tubo un cambio muy grande de pasar de estar soleado y sin la presencia de ninguna nube estas espesaron a aparecer trayendo con sigo luvia y rayos formando una gran tormenta, a el niño de verdad no le importaba solo prendió la chimenea para poder sentarse en el suelo a leer el libro que eligió, este niño era solo la sombra de su hermano, esta sombra era Sawada Tsnayoshi.

-Maldición, no puedo ver nada-se quejo un niño de de pelo negro con dos tonfas que no solo estaba mojado por la lluvia sino que estaba totalmente perdido gracias a que cuando las nubes aparecieron y taparon a el sol hicieron que todo pareciese de noche y tampoco ayudaba que estuviese en el bosque lleno de niebla -se supone que no debía de empezar una maldita tormenta-menciono con enojo el niño, cuando de repente de el cielo cayo un rayo muy cerca mio permitiendo le ver una cabaña, con todo lo que le daban sus pies fue corriendo asta la cabaña, cuando entro solo escucho el ruido de la madera quemándose y vio una luz salir de una puerta que estaba entreabierta se acerco asta esa habitación y cuando entro vio una mesa muy grande, libros en estanterías, una chimenea y un niño leyendo un libro cerca de la chimenea.

 **-párese que esta solo-** pensó el niño de las tonfas mientras se acercaba a el niño, con una mano le toca el hombro, una ves estuvo lo suficiente cercar de el castaño, -quien eres- grito asustado Tsuna chocando contra la pared, por caminar asía atrás en consecuencia de el miedo, dejando caer una caja dela cual terminan esparciéndose otras cajas de color negro con unos grabados en blanco, -lo siento te asuste hervivoro, pero que ases aquí solo-le dijo Hibari mientras juntaba las cajas que salieron de la caja mas grande por su culpa-aquí nadie me iba a insultar o golpear como pasa en la escuela o en casa-dijo con desconfianza y tristeza en su voz el castaño-me llamo Hibari Kyoka prometo no insultarte ni golpearte-dijo mientras extendía su mano para poder saludar como es debido- **porque siento lastima/confianza en el-** pensaron ambos niños-me llamo Sawada Tsunayoshi, ojala podamos se grandes amigos Hibari Kyoka-dijo Tsuna con una gran sonrisa mientas aceptaba la mano de Kyoka.

Ese día fue cuando conocí a uno de mis mejores amigos, ademas de el que años después de que nos conocernos se transformo en mi guardián de la nube.

* * *

Al igual que con Hibari hubo una persona ala que llamábamos lluvia sin saber que terminaría siendo mi guardián de la tormenta, pero eso no importa, de momento no importa.

También estuvo mi gran primer guardián el me dijo que lo quería ser cuando yo ni siquiera sabia que significaba eso de los guardianes-YO, LO E DISIDIDO DESDE ESTE MOMENTO ME TRANSFORMARE EN TU GUARDIÁN-creo que era algo así lo que dijo en ese momento, aunque creo que si el no lo hubiera dicho yo no habría leído la nota donde explicaba el poder de los anillos.

* * *

 _ **Y AQUI EL CAPITULO 3.**_ _ **LA ULTIMA PARTE DE EL CAPITULO ESTA NARRADA POR UN TSUNA QUE YA SABE LO QUE BA A PASAR QUE YA LO VIVIO.**_

 _ **COMO SE MENCIONO EN EL CAPITULO 2 EN EL SIGUIENTE APARECERÁ EL PRIMER GUARDIÁN OFICIAL DE TSUNA PERO LA NOTA DONDE EXPLICA QUE MENCIONA SOBRE EL PODER DE LOS ANILLOS DE TSUNA NO SE SABRÁ LO QUE DICE ASTA LA SAGA DE LA BATALLA DE LOS ANILLOS, Y UN POCO DE LA NOTA TAMBIÉN EN EL ARCO QUE ABRA ENTRE LA BATALLA CONTRA MOKURO Y LA BATALLA DE LOS ANILLOS.**_


End file.
